


The assassin and the asshole

by Clovesstory



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ash Lynx Needs A Hug, Ash Lynx has lost the will to live, Background Relationships, Character Development, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004), M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Possible smut, Yuri Plisetsky Is A Little Shit, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, Yuri and Ash look similar, background rape, canon compliant yuri on ice (after grand prix final), kind of, non canon compliant banana fish, switch places
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clovesstory/pseuds/Clovesstory
Summary: I had a crazy idea for a princess and the pauper style au with Yuri and Ash. Yuri needs to learn to understand empathy, Ash needs a reason to carry on. Will they find this together?
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Shorter Wong, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	1. The beginning

Two boys were born two years apart, their eyes an emerald green and hair of golden blond. Their lives could not be more different, one from New York and one from Russia, they only had their looks in common. With such different lives, it was no surprise that the assassin and the asshole never met, but, fate decided they would. 

Yuri’s heart was pounding as he slammed his left skate into the ice, his legs shaking from the effort of his quad lutz. “AGAIN!” Yakov’s booming voice travels across the ice and fills the very ice of Yuri’s soul. Sweat drips down Yuri’s face, his breath coming out in small fog as he breathes heavily, his hand clutching at his side. Yakov has been ruthless since Yuri’s grand prix win, the boy’s body can hardly stand the effort. “I’m having a break!” Yuri snaps at his coach, his hands forming into shaking fists. “AGAIN YURI!” 

Yuri slides over the ice to the exit on the other side of the rink to his coach, his hands grip the barrier tightly. “I need a break!” Yuri collapses on to the bench, his chest heaving and feet aching. 

“It has only been two hours Yuri, Victor could do double that at your age! You will find your stamina or you are dismissed!” Yakov growls at Yuri, his disappointment clear in his eyes. 

Yuri puffs, his hair falling over his face, doesn’t anyone understand how hard he works? His body needs breaks, he isn’t fucking superman. 

His so called ‘friends’ never have his back, they can’t understand how hard he works, no one cares. Yuri slowly unlaces his skates, his anger rising with each passing second. A shadow rolls over Yuri’s shoes, he doesn’t even have to look up to know that the older Japanese skater is standing over him. “What do you want pig!?” Yuri spits before pulling his leopard print vans back on. “Uh.. sorry… I just wanted to know if you wanted to grab some pirozhki with me?” 

“With you!? Yeah right, go fuck off with your old ass husband and get out of my face!” Yuri growls and stomps away, accidentally leaving his skates in the rink 

Yuuri sighs as he watches the teen walking away, his eyes sad, Yuri refuses to be anywhere near Yuuri since he moved to Russia. Yuuri really thought that boy had learned about agape and would finally let people see the real him. He thought wrong. 

Yuuri’s eyes water as he falls to the same bench that Yuri had just been, the wood is still warm from the boy. Yuuri’s heart flutters as his tears fall, his sadness aching in his bones, he always hated the pain of being alone. His hands clasp each other as his head falls to his knees, he shivers and whimpers, his sobs squeaking past his lips. A large hand falls over Yuuri’s clasped hands and squeezes, his fiance’s thick and deep accented voice breaks through the fog of Yuuri’s sadness and gives him the clarity to look up at his fiance. “Yuuri?” 

Yuuri swallows deeply, his voice croaky from holding his tears back. “Let’s go home.” 

Victor takes Yuuri’s face in both hands and gently wipes his beloved’s cheeks. “Who did this to you?” 

Yuuri shakes his head but it’s clear who made him hurt like this, Yuri has been far worse with the boost from his first place win at the grand prix final in Barcelona. Victor shakes his head as he nuzzles his fiance’s cheek, his thumb rubbing gentle circles on his fiance’s hands. “He is out of control.” 

Yuuri nods, his eyes closing just for a moment. “I.. I’m not sure I can take him like this, he reminds me of when he hurt me in that bathroom all those years ago.”

Victor stiffens beside him, his hand tight of Yuuri’s. “I think it’s time that he takes responsibility for his actions. I’ve had more than enough of his nonsense, he is not a child anymore. I am going to give him one chance to apologize and if he doesn’t, he will no longer be allowed to visit us for dinner.” 

Yuuri nods, after everything he has been through, he knows that is an appropriate solution. 

* * *

Yuri slams his door behind him, ignoring the yelling from his ballet teacher, his cat scrambles off his bed and runs under it. “Fuck everyone!” He falls back on his bed, hot and angry tears began to stream down his cheeks. He can’t do anything right, no one wants him around. The fuckers just don’t understand how hard he has worked for this, they should have some fucking respect. 

“YURI PLISETSKY! You better set the table in the next 5 minutes!” 

Yuri’s hands form fists once more, he slams his fist into the wall. His knuckles ache from the skin he left behind on the wall, the blood dripping down his fingers. He looks in wonder at the red liquid, not bothering to wipe it away.  _ Perhaps now I will finally get some attention from Lilia..  _

* * *

The teen methodically washes the blood from his hands, he so rarely gets to stop and wash the blood away after a kill, he is making the most of this. Ash groans as he finally feels his clean hands. “Much better.” He shakes his hands out before wiping the rest of the water on his clothed thighs. He sighs as he snatches his gun from beside the sink, he checks it over for fight damage before sliding it into the back of his jeans and covering the exposed handle with his black shirt. “Ash?” The purple mohawked man flies into the bathroom in a swift motion. “Shorter, What happened?” Shorter wraps his arms around Ash’s shoulders and nuzzles his neck. “Thankfully, nothing happened.” “Then why have you latched yourself to me like a scared child?” 

Shorter chuckles and nips at Ash’s shoulder. “Happy birthday Ash.” 

Ash hadn’t even noticed, he was given an assignment before dawn broke. “And what? Another year closer to not being able to get a shot because i’m senile.” 

“Oh Ash, chin up buddy. I got you a gift.” 

“If it’s your abs then I’ve already had that this week, not in the mood today.” Ash slumps on his bed, the frame creaking as he falls on to his back. 

Shorter shakes his head. “Those bastards.. My gift is not my body, my gift is only this.” Shorter pulls a golden frame with a picture of himself and Ash, the frame is merely two inches by two inches, small enough for Ash to keep with him. “Just a small reminder, I’m always here for you.” 

Ash doesn’t cry, he won’t allow it, a single tear appearing does not equal crying. “Thanks man.” 

“Anytime.” Shorter lounges on Ash’s bed, his glasses resting on his forehead and not over his eyes. “How old are you then?” 

Ash groans, “Seventeen, what an annoying age to be.”

“Almost of age to drink in most countries.” Shorter chuckles, he knows Ash has already had his fair share of alcohol. 

“Yeah, I’m off to Russia tomorrow, I can drink anything over there.” Ash flops to his side and groans, his bruises still fresh from his fight and body still aching from the rape. 

“Why Russia?” 

Ash grumbles “Something Golzine wants me to oversee, some assassination taking place that I very much suspect I will be carrying out, regardless what Golzine says.” 

“Yeah, he always was a lying asshole.” 

“Pretty fucking much.” Ash closes his eyes, his hands clinging to the photo frame, something so normal, so beautiful. It does not belong in this world but he loves it all the same. His eyes close, his body finally relaxing, his brain lets him be safe in sleep, never any nightmares. Shorter uses only the lightest touch of his fingers to massage Ash’s muscles. 

“Oh Ash… You will be free one day, and soon. 


	2. Yuri Plisetsky (Asshole)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hurt my soul to do this to Yuri but he needs to learn to be an adult in our high pressure society.

Lilia sighs at Yuri’s hand before turning back to the stove. “Do you have any bandages?” Yuri asks, still hopeful that Lilia will give him the attention he desperately wants. “None for you, try water.” 

“FUCK YOU!” Yuri kicks over the dining room chairs and throws the plates to the ground, not caring about shattering the porcelain. Once every chair is gone, he stands still, breathing heavily. Lilia turns around, her frustration only shown in the tapping of her fingernails on the marble counter. “I will give you one chance to apologize, and mean it.” 

Yuri almost wants to cave but he fucking can’t, Lilia doesn’t care about him, he deserves better treatment. “No.”

“Then get out, you will no longer be allowed to live with me. I have had enough of your disobedience and disgusting attitude.” 

“FINE!” Yuri turns and runs from the room, he scrambles to fill his suitcase.  _ NO one cares, fucking no one. _

He drags his bag out, Potya will have to stay with Lilia, at least until he can find a place. It should be easy, who wouldn’t want to take him in?

“No.” Georgi slams the door in Yuri’s face.

“Nyet.” Yakov says over the apartment complex intercom. 

“You guys are my last chance, let me stay.” Yuri says, his body aching from the cold and his heavy bags. 

Victor stares down at Yuri, his eyebrows furrowed at the boy. “Apologize to myself and Yuuri.” 

Yuri scoffs and glares at the Japanese man half hidden behind Victor. “Why should i? I didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“You can’t be so clueless, apologize.” 

Yuri growls, his pride can’t take the hit. “Just let me in.” 

Victor sighs as he looks at the boy who came so far before falling back into a much worse version of himself. “What happened to you?”

“Nothing! Let me in!” Yuri tries to push past Victor but the man won’t let him past. 

“Last chance.”

With a shake of Yuri’s head, his heart is heavy, Victor closes the door between himself and Yuri. 

“WELL FUCK YOU TOO!” Yuri bangs hard on the door before screaming various Russian insults, even after he hears the four feet padding away from the door. 

Well that’s that.. No where else to go. Except perhaps…

The lock makes a loud metallic clunk as it is opened by the slim skater, the black skating bag hits the wooden bench with a loud echoing bang. The chiming of his phone replaces the dull sounds of the arena settling. 

“Yuri, what’s up?”

Yuri half smiles at the beautiful image of his best friend on the screen. “Beka, thank god. Life is so shit right now, fuck life.” 

“What now?” Otabek sighs, a slight annoyance in his voice. 

“Well first Yakov..” 

Otabek rubs his temples as he hears the same shit over and over and over. He knows that there is so much more to Yuri but lately the boy refuses to talk about anything else, this isn’t the boy that he fell in love with. “Yuri, stop.” 

Yuri falls silent and glares daggers through the screen. “What?”

“You’re acting so childish, all your friends are trying to make you a better person and a better skater but you just shit all over them. I’m sick of your lack of respect for anyone but yourself.” 

Yuri’s hand tightens on his phone. “You’re just jealous, you want my gold. Well you should’ve worked harder!” Yuri’s eyes widen and he covers his mouth with his free hand. “Ota- I’m so-”

“Bye Yuri.” Otabek hangs up the phone right there and then. 

“No!” Yuri rings him over and over but there is no answer. “Fuck!” Yuri throws his phone as far as he can, the device shatters across the ice, ruining the newly zambonied ice.  “That’s just fucking great.” 

* * *

“YURI PLISETSKY! YOU ARE FIRED!”

Yuri wakes up to a red faced Yakov holding the shattered phone covered in ice. He looks up and rubs his eyes with a yawn. “What Yakov? I can’t hear you when you yell like that.” The truth of the fact was that Yuri could clearly hear his coach, he was just hoping he was crazy. 

“You are dismissed until you get your act together, get out.” 

Yuri snatches his bag in silence, he ignores the looks from everyone and stalks out. A young woman’s voice calls his name behind him. “Yuri! I have your skates.” Mila smiles and hands Yuri a purple bag with his skates inside, his favourite colour. “Is this a joke? You heard what he said, I'm fired.” 

“You aren’t fired Yuri, you just need to get your act together, what happened to you.” 

Yuri throws the skate bag to the ground and spits. “Fuck off old hag, I am who I am.” 

“This isn’t you..” Mila reaches out for his hand but he shakes his head and pushes her away. 

He shoves the two doors outwards, the cold air not even making a dent in anger red cheeks. He heads to a bar, hardly any are open during this time of day but he knows a  place, they always let him in. Yuri throws his bag onto the bar stool beside him and lays his head on the sticky bar counter. “Vodka cranberry.” The bartender nods and gets the drink ready, he doesn’t get paid enough to care about the age of the boy. 

Yuri reaches over to his bag but his hand only hits an empty bar stool, his bag is gone. “Well that’s just fucking great.” Luckily he has his phone in his pocket. Yuri sighs and slowly staggers to the bathroom, his anger causing his brain to fog. He throws his hands over the sink and drops his head down. 

“What’s your problem?” 

Yuri lifts his head, his eyes catching on a figure standing behind him, a figure who looks very similar to himself. He turns around, his eyes falling on deep emerald eyes. “Who are you?”

“Ash Lynx. Assassin.” 

“Yuri Plisetsky, asshole.” 


	3. Ash Lynx (Assassin)

“ASH!” 

Ash smirks and stretches out on his computer chair. “Yes Dino?” He says innocently, knowing he ignored his deadline. 

“Ash Lynx.” Golzine smacks his forehead before grabbing Ash by his shoulders. “Boy, you know what you did, I packed your bag this one time. Never again.” He leans over and bites down on Ash’s lip. Ash meanwhile rolls his eyes, he knows Golzine will always pack that bag. 

“What do you want me to do in Russia?” Ash asks and wipes his lip. 

Golzine licks the blood from his mouth and sighs, “same as usual, observe and report back. His name is Dimitry Volokov. He was an old business associate of mine until he opened his big fat mouth.”

Ash scowls at Golzine, his legs and arms crossed defiantly. “Observe only?” 

“For now.” Golzine ruffles Ash’s hair before making his way out of the room. 

“Russia.. Fun.” Ash groans and stretches once more, his muscles already aching from the long flight he knows is ahead. 

* * *

Ash leans back against the bridge in St Petersburg, his golden hair is covered by his large hood, he is not keen on this snowy weather. New York never gets this cold. 

He spies his target behind a silver haired man. Now, Ash doesn’t miss anything, he sees the Silver haired man taking a second look at him. He watches the silver man pass by without a word. His target gets into a blue honda right on the bridge in front of Ash, Ash curses his lack of a vehicle and takes note of the license plate and direction. Once a message is sent to Golzine, Ash has some time to himself, he isn’t worried about the danger in Russia, it’s no different to any other place. He wanders through the freezing streets until he can barely take the cold anymore, he cracks a lock behind one of the nearby bars, he needs a drink. 

The bar is dingy and rundown, the red leather bar stools are cracked, their fluff falling out. The fluorescent lights are flickering above the bar counter, the bartender is surprisingly well dressed and the atmosphere isn’t the worst. Ash feels like himself in a place like this. The bartender barely blinks at the wad of cash that Ash pulls from his blood stained pocket. “Vodka cranberry.” The bartender nods and starts to prepare the drink, Ash leans over the bar counter and sighs.  _ I wonder if I drink a lot, maybe I will die… That would be nice. Imagine not having to wake up in the bed of a sweaty stranger, ungrateful people shouldn’t be allowed to complain until they understand how fucking good their lives are.  _ Ash looks up from his hiding spot in the corner of the bar, an older gentleman is staring down at him, his pants tight and gaze seductive. “Hey baby boy, wanna make some extra cash?” Ash glares at the man, his hand running up his own thigh in an attempt to distract the man. “Thanks but my owner Dino Golzine, might get a little pissed off if you touch his merchandise.”  _ I hate having to use those words, I hate that it always works so I keep using it, I hate that he thinks he can just use me like a fucking toilet. I’m worth nothing more than shit, maybe if I piss him off enough, he will kill me, imagine that Dino…  _ “Oh! Sorry sir.” The man backs away, if the look on his face is any indication, he is well aware of Dino Golzine and his reign of terror. The man makes a swift exit after that, to Ash’s relief. “Vodka cranberry!” 

Ash looks up, a young teen with blond hair is growling at the bartender. The kid clearly has a sheltered life and a loving family, what the fuck is he grumbling about? Ash’s eyebrows furrow and he decides to do a little snooping of his own choosing. The kid is so wrapped up in his own shit that he doesn’t even flinch when his bag is silently swiped by the older teen, Ash takes a quick look around to make sure no one had seen him but the men in the bar are all so wrapped up in themselves that they don’t even cough. Ash takes the bag and brings it into the bathroom, he unzips the bag and looks over the contents with a practiced swiftness. The I.D card is for a Russian gold winning ice skater named Yuri Plisetsky, expensive shoes, a wallet full of rubles.  _ This kid is an entitled little shit, maybe he should take a lesson in what it means to be me.  _

Hands grip the sink outside the cubicle door, panting echoes around. Ash sighs and opens the cubicle door. “What’s your problem?” Ash asks with an air of sass, he enjoys the jump of the startled boy, maybe he can startle him even more. “Ash Lynx, Assassin.” To Ash’s surprise and delight, Yuri meets him where he is. “Yuri Plisetsky. Asshole.” 

Ash smirks, sounds about right. “Why are you crying like a little baby?” 

“Fuck you!” The boy turns back to the mirror, his eyes follow Ash who has just noticed how oddly similar they look. 

“You look like me, who are your parents?” 

“Who cares, mother is a druggy and father died. Nothing more to say.” 

For the first time, Ash feels just a touch of sympathy for someone other than himself. “That’s shit.” 

“Why do you even care?”

“I don’t.” Ash leans over his eyes only inches from Yuri’s. “You look just like me, except for the hair anyway.” Ash runs his fingers through his short hair. 

“And the height, a little anyway.” Yuri lifts his fingers to show an inch. 

“We could almost be like brothers, twins who swap places in school.”  _ Only something I know from films... _

Yuri scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Want to take my life? I’ve well and truly fucked everything up.

_ Oh sure, what? Your friends had a tiny spat with you? Honestly, the disrespect…  _ “Hey... You think you could handle my life?” 

Yuri rolls his eyes and nudges Ash’s arm. “Sure, probably less shit than my life.” 

“Then let’s do it. I go back to New York in three days, think you can handle two days?” 

“Bitch, try me.” 

Ash smirks and yanks off his dark shirt along with his plaid shirt wrapped around his waist. “Then prove it.” 

Yuri smirks back and yanks his shirt off. “Deal.”

Shirts, pants and accessories are thrown between them, Yuri happens to think he looks pretty good in the grunge look that this Ash guy has. Ash finds the boy’s clothes very breathable and great for fighting. “My owners name is Dino Golzine, he is at the Hilton hotel, just tell him the notes on my phone, the code is 5563.” 

“Owner?” Yuri pauses mid typing the code into Ash’s phone. 

“I mean father.” Ash says slyly, let’s see this boy handle having an owner. 

“Okay well.. My friends names are Victor, Mila, Yuuri, Otabek, Georgi and my coach is Yakov. Ballet coach Lilia. I am currently homeless and my cat’s name is Potya. Victor has grey hair, Mila is a redhead, Yuuri Japanese, Otabek has an undercut and you will know Georgi when you see him, he is the most dramatic loser. All of them hate me and you are just going to love figure skating.” 

“Better than shooting.” Ash takes his gun out from behind him and hands it to Yuri, his new life won’t require a gun. 

Yuri holds the heavy weapon in his hands, his mouth falling open in awe. “You’re so cool!” 

Ash wraps his arms around Yuri and gives him a very quick instruction on how to use it. “I think that’s it. My friends are Shorter who has purple hair and skip, little brother like boy.” 

“Spasibo Ash.” 

Ash runs his hands through Yuri’s hair, his eyebrow quirks up. “Hmm, how attached are you to your current hairstyle?”

Yuri thinks for a minute before realising that that is what he needs, a fresh start, new look. “Not very.” 

Ash pulls a knife from the pants that Yuri is now wearing and wipes the blade on Yuri’s shirt. “This won’t hurt a bit.”  _ Haven’t said that without lying before…  _ Ash swipes the blade through Yuri’s hair, it’s sharp enough that it slices easily but messily. Perfect to complete Ash’s current hairstyle. 

Yuri looks at himself in the mirror while Ash slides the knife back into the hidden pocket of the pants that Yuri now wears. “Wow.. I look just like you.” 

Ash nods and remembers the bag. “Good thing this is mine now.” He pulls out the bag and watches the scowl reappear on Yuri’s face.

“It was you..?” 

“Of course it was.” 

Yuri growls and shoves past Ash. “I’ll see you at the rink in two days time?” 

“Yep.” 

Yuri leaves the bathroom, Ash can’t believe how lucky he is. 

_ I’m free.. If only for two days. How hard could this boy’s life be.  _


	4. This is not my idea of fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's experience isn't quite as good as Ash's.

Yuri tests his walk, he needs to find the right one for his new badass persona. He settles on his hands in his front jean pockets and large but lazy strides. He knows where the Hilton is, no need for a map, whatever waits in the room is surely better than anything he left behind. 

Fuck…

“Ash!” 

Yuri smirks and walks into the hotel room, the yelling is nowhere near as loud as Yakov’s. “Da.. I mean” Yuri coughs and puts on his best American accent. “Yeah?” 

A large man with a bald head stands up from the couch and walks towards Yuri with a predatory glint in his eyes. “What do you know?” He runs his thumb across Yuri’s lip before gripping the back of Yuri’s neck. 

_ Oh fuck.. No.. Oh my god..  _ Yuri gasps and scrambles to keep up with the large strides of the man holding him. “Ow! I’ll tell you!” 

“Damn fucking right you will.” He throws Yuri to the couch and sits opposite him. Yuri meanwhile grasps the skin just above his heart in fear of this man, it’s a different kind of fear than he is used to. His fingers tremble as he unlocks Ash’s phone and reads over the notes. “Okay, Dimitry Volokov. His car is a 2015 volvo, black…” As Yuri reads through Ash’s notes, he has this nearing unease that something bad is going to happen. Dino shuffles across the couch, his hand rubbing his temples as Yuri reads. “And that’s all he- I have.” 

“This man is more trouble than he is worth, I’m just going to shoot him down, what do you think? Can you gun him down from a moving car?” 

Yuri sits wide mouthed and desperately trying to make sounds. “Uh...I..”

“What am I saying.. Of course you can darling.” Dino smiles and runs his hands through Ash’s hair gently, his touch sending Yuri’s slim body into shivers. “Your hair is softer than usual, did you try the new shampoo I left out?” 

Yuri simply nods, his regret pushing down on his chest. This is no father, this man is going tio have sex with him. Surely he isn’t Ash’s boyfriend? Ash said something about having an owner but what does that even mean? 

The man leans over and nips at Yuri’s neck, his teeth grazing in an almost painful manner. “Wait!” 

Dino looks up slowly, his eyebrows narrowed, his mouth formed into a straight line. “What did you say?” 

“I’m not Ash, I’m Yuri! Please don’t kill me!”

Dino doesn’t look even the slightest bit surprised, what he does do is grab Yuri’s waist and brings the boy to his lap in an inescapable hold. “I’m not in the mood for role-playing sweetheart.” 

Yuri squirms and tries to slip out of the tight grasp but he’s getting nowhere, his panic only rises as his jeans are pulled away from him. “No!” 

Dino growls, sick of the boy’s disobedience. He throws Yuri to the ground and climbs over him, he grinds against the struggling boy and leans over to his ear. “You are mine now baby.” 

“HELP!” 

* * *

  
  


Yuri shivers, his naked body rubbing the thin sheet. Dino dresses himself slowly, huffing quietly, he can't understand why Ash was this disrespectful today. Maybe he needs the rush of a kill on his hands. 

"You ready baby boy?" 

Yuri looks up his eyes wet with tears. "For what?" 

"The drive by, of course." 

Yuri knows he has no choice here, better and less painful to just do as he is told. He had no idea just how hard life could be. He slowly moves his body out of bed, his arms bruised and he has a black eye, his vision isn't perfect and he knows he will miss the kill shot. He pulls his clothes on, his hands shaking as he picks his gun up from the floor. Dino nods approvingly and gestures to the door. "He leaves the conference centre at 1521. We will be there." 

Yuri nods, he has to keep up this pretence for two days. He can do this. He pockets the gun and knife before strutting out of the room, Dino follows an arm's length away at most. 

Dino has a small selection of cars used in Russia, the cars are all sleek with dark windows and no license plates. At least the interior is comfortable, Yuri tries to find any kind of bright side. Dino brings Yuri by his arm to the back of the car, he slides into the seat behind the driver, his gun hot and heavy in his lap. 

Their driver starts the car. Yuri can't even identify some of the emotions he is feeling right now, is trapped an emotion? 

They speed to their destination, their car parked across the road in the dark of an overhanging tree. Dino leans over Yuri and winds the window down. "Take the shot Baby." He whispers. Yuri lifts his gun and aims, he knows he must get this shot. He can't do it, he can't kill him at least. He moves his gun to point at the man's hips. He takes a breath and pulls the trigger. 

BANG


	5. He expects nothing.

Ash follows his map to the olympic skating rink, he isn’t sure what he will find but the anticipation is exciting. The only unease is because his gun is not in his hands. He opens the double doors to the rink, the smell is not unlike smells he is used to from dingy bars, sweat and blood only mingled with the cold. He follows the doors until he reaches the large room filled with the smooth ice and the scratching of blades. His hands fall to the boards on the side of the rink, for a moment he is mesmerised, the marks in the ice cross over and connect in a way unlike anything off the ice. He leans over and touches the marks, his hands wrap around the ice and bring it closer to his face so he can see every little detail. A woman behind him clears her throat. “Ahem, Yuri?” Ash turns, his eyes falling on long rich red hair flowing through this woman’s fingers as she ties it up. Her eyes are narrowed, obviously not too happy with Yuri right now. “Mila?” 

“You’re an asshole.” Mila smacks his shoulder with more force than Ash had been expecting, it takes all he has to not fight back. “I was worried sick! You just ran off and no one had heard from you.. Don’t ever freak me out like that.” Mila wraps her arms around the stunned Ash, his hands stay limp at his sides, he can’t tell what this woman will do next. “Uh..” 

“You changed your hair?” Mila pulls back and flicks a strand of Ash’s hair away from his eyes. 

“Uh..” Ash shrugs, he doesn’t think he can pull off the Russian accent of the young Yuri but he’s willing to give it a shot. “Da.. Needed a change.” 

Mila raises an eyebrow, “Are you okay? You sound ill.” 

Ill.. Yes! “Yeah I have a cough.” Ash covers his mouth with his sleeve and coughs into it. 

“Go sit down, i’ll get Yuuri to bring you some water.” Mila rushes off, her walk is graceful even in skates off the ice. 

_ Yuuri’s the Japanese one right? Yeah I think so.  _ Ash lounges on the bleacher, his feet resting out in front of him. He watches the skaters on the ice, they all seem to be staying in their own corners of the ice. The most impressive is a tall man with silver hair, his grace is the most powerful of anyone on the ice, it’s so mesmorising to see. Ash is so intreiged with this beautiful man that he doesn’t notice a slight dark haired boy sitting next to him with two full water bottles in his hands. “Yuri? Yuri?” “Huh?” Ash takes his eyes away from the ice and brings his attention to the boy next to him. Yuuri smiles gently and holds out a water bottle. “I got this for you.” Ash nods and takes the bottle, his eyes fall back to the ice in the following silence. 

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry for any reason I gave you for getting mad at me… I know I can be frustrating to deal with.” 

Ash looks back to the boy, his head is lowered down and fingers squeezing the plastic bottle in his hands. “What did you do?” 

Yuuri looks away. “I don’t know… I just always feel like I am doing something wrong with you.” 

_ This kid seems alright, I wonder what Yuri did to this guy’s emotions.  _

“I don’t think so, you’re okay.” Ash sips at the water, his left hand rubbing his thigh. 

Yuuri blushes and takes a good look at Yuri, his friend, his competition. “I miss your long hair.” 

“Didn’t feel like me.” Ash spots the silver hair once more, the man is clearly upset and clambers over the benches to get to Yuuri. “What do you think you are doing? I made it very clear that you must apologise.” 

Ash scoffs, who even is this man? He finally comes up to Ash and he demands this apology? 

“What do I need to apologize for gorgeous?” 

Victor opens his mouth and then closes it, his finger remains in the air. “Uh..”

Yuuri looks at Ash curiously, that’s so out of nowhere, Yuri would never let those words slip past his lips. 

Victor scowls and reaches out for Yuuri's hand. "Come on, he needs to learn some respect before anyone can care about him." Victor is lying of course, he always cares about the boy. He just needs to understand. 

Ash scoffs and leans back on the seats. 

"Yuri Plisetsky! You are dismissed from me but not from skating!" Yakov drops Yuri's skates in front of Ash, he won't take Yuri back yet but he needs Yuri to keep up his stamina. He hates that he still feels the need to protect Yuri. 

Ash sighs and take the skates, these damn things are harder than they look to tie. He spends 10 minutes trying to tie them properly and he still isn't sure they are tight enough. He wobbles towards the ice, this is a very bad idea. It could be so much worse though and he knows it. I got this shit. He steps on the ice with a slight wobble but he stays on his feet. "Oh this is eas-" he takes another step and slips right down to the ice, his arms scratching the sharp ice. He tries to get up but his skates are slipping all over the place, his feet can't get it's grip. "Get up Yuri! Get up!" Ash groans and tries harder, sweat already falling down his face. "This is fucking shit!" He grip the barrier and makes it to his feet, the blades shaking under him. "This is harder than it looks…" he groans and keeps scratching the ice as he heads to the exit. He falls as he steps out of the rink, his face hitting the carpet hard. "Ugh!" 

A tall and lanky man with a stupid haircut stands in front of Ash's fallen form. "What the hell is wrong with you?" 

"Help me up!" 

"Yeah right." The man leaves Ash on the floor, his eyes wet as he struggles to his knees, he hasn't taken such a punishment since that time he killed one of Golzine's family members. His bones ache and his skates are so poorly tied that his ankle is sprained. "This is fucking ridiculous." 

"I couldn't agree more, you know.. if you just apologize, we can take you in again. Unless you want to sleep in the rink again…" 

_ Yuri slept in here… how far did he go? How many people did he hurt? Probably as many as I have…  _

Ash wipes the blood from his lip, his tooth hit his lip as he fell. "It won't mean anything coming from me." 

Yuuri bends down and unties Ash's skates. "I don't think that's true, you just feel the need to hide." 

"Hide what?" 

"Your emotions, your heart." Yuuri takes the first skate away from Ash and places it beside him. "You've hurt me more times than you know, I don't let that affect me. Do you know why?" 

"No. People always expect something from me though, I'm used to it." Ash speaks from his own heart, maybe that's not what Yuri would say but right now he doesn't care. 

"I don't expect anything. Just be yourself." 

_ Be… What?  _

"Yuuri. I apologize for how I have spoken to you."  _ Yuri owes me big time.  _

"Thank you." Yuuri smiles as he removes the other skate. "You've had one hell of day, come home with us and I'll cook Katsudon." 

Ash nods, his hands on the skates. "Thanks.." 

Yuuri smiles warmly and walks off in his skates, his body barely shaking. 

"Wow…" Someone who wants nothing from him.. Ash could sure get used to this. 

  
  
  



End file.
